Secretly In Love
by felixlee14
Summary: Ginny is secretly in love in Hermione. But will Hermione return her affection, seeing that she herself is totally in love with Harry? In secret of course! But when Sirius desperately needs help, will they ever know about each other?
1. Into The Lion's Den

**My first time writing a fanfic story, slightly confused, dunno how to go about. But still:)**

**Disclaimer: I am NOT J.K. Rowlings and will never be her, even though I admire her. Thus, anything to do with Harry Potter is not mine. Except for Pimply-Druffs!**

_She longed to be with her Beloved. It was agony. She saw her Beloved almost everyday, longed to show her affection to her. But how could she do that, when her Beloved was her brother's best friend?_

Hermione's POV

I sauntered to the library. It was high time that I found a new book to read. My latest find, The Rise and Fall of the Wizards of Stonehenge, was a little too disturbing for my tastes. Who knew that ancient wizards once devised a way to make nose hairs grow longer? I swear that if Ron ever grew longer, I would just push him out of the Astronomy Tower. Maybe Professor Trelawney might predict that end for him, though I doubt she could even predict the future. That old bat was as much a fraud as the Quibbler was.

I had nearly finished my breakfast when the Quibbler came. Glancing at the title, I nearly choked my toast. No, this could _not_ be true… No. Way.

Then I saw Harry.

I _had_ to hide it from Harry, to protect his remaining sanity and to avoid his extremely volatile temper. He had been in high spirits after completing his first task, but the thought of finding a partner for the Yule Ball was driving him nuts. And Ron could not have been any better either. After that horrific episode with Cho and Fleur, they were not going to take this light-heartedly.

"Hermione? Are you ok? You look, you look blue," Harry began uncertainly. Oh, he was so cute he sounded uncertain. Then, stupid Ron had to spoil it.

"Well, she did choke on her toast," he said, feverishly buttering his toast. God, how could anyone eat so much butter? I was not dieting, yet I knew that the amount of butter he was drowning his toast in was enough to kill a diabetic person in less than a minute. Call it instant death.

"I'll be going back to the library. See you during lunch?" I said, gathering my bag.

"Don'f bofh-er 'ookin' 'or ush," Ron rumbled through his mouthful of toast. I stared at him. He stared back. "W'af?"

Harry glanced apologetically at me. "Sorry, gotta catch up on my homework. Trelawney's demanding a whole foot of parchment on tea leaves." To be honest, Harry DOES NOT look cute when he was apologetic, especially if he was being apologetic to me.

"Oh well… Bye then. See you at dinner, I guess," I started. But I could see that I had already lost them. Time to find a victim…

Luna's POV

I doubt she even saw me. She was ranting rather loudly at some poor Year One. So much for Gryffindors being chivalrous. At least a Ravenclaw did not need to _pretend_ to be more loyal than thou. Of course, that Year One would probably not ask the dear Gryffindor Lioness for help with homework anymore. Wait, I think she spotted me! Oh well…

"You're a Ravenclaw! What are you doing in the Gryffindor commonroom?" Too late, I remembered my friend's warning of Gryffindors being extremely territorial, like _real_ lions. Even that terrified Year One was glaring back at me with such ferocity that could scare an ordinary person to death. Then again, I was no ordinary person. I was a Ravenclaw. And I had a pimply-druff hanging from the ceiling.

"Oh, Ginny invited me in. You should really check with people before you start heckling. Just like some flea-bitten lioness. And don't let the pimply-druff get you, their bites are pretty nasty." I could see that I lost her at 'some flea-bitten lioness'. How sweet.

"What's a 'pimpy-gruff," asked the Year One.

"PIMPLY-DRUFF!!! A tiny purple dragon with three horns growing out of its head. It helps as a guard against violent individuals and…"

"OUT OF THE GRYFFINDOR COMMONROOM!!!"

That had to the damn Head Prefect, Fletcher Conan. Oh look! Ginny to the rescue!

"Don't yell at my friend!" Then, turning to me, she mumbled, "Out."

Once out, she turned to face me, despair clearly written on her face. "Luna, you're supposed to help me! Not piss her off. Now she's gonna hate me. She hates freaking Ravenclaws after Greg boasted that he wrote to the Quibbler saying Harry and Ron were… in love with each other."

"Actually, Father printed that article in the latest edition…"

"ARGH!!!!!"

**Reviews are love.**


	2. Love Lines

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I J.K. Rowling. If I did, the title would be changed to Hermione Granger, though it would sound less attractive…**

**The ASSUME quote comes from the Hannibal series by Thomas Harris. He is a wonderful author, deeply psychological.**

**For all those who reviewed, put me on Fav Story/ Story Alert and Fav Author/ Author Alert, I like to say a big THANK YOU!**

Ginny's (distorted) POV

I can't believe it. My one-shot at gaining Hermione's admiration and possible love was dashed. _I can't believe it! It's just my own horrible luck!_

Sigh. I had to find another way to get to my dear Hermione. But who could I get? Hermione was madly in love with Harry, but Harry has a secret crush on Cho Chang. It was pretty obvious, the way he was staring at her. This relationship was getting pretty complicated. I just wished that it was an old-fashioned love triangle. Or love hexagon. Or something else. It was just a straight line. Who ever had of a _love line_?!?!?!

Potions. How I hate Potions. There's that greasy git Snape. I wonder if _he_ has ever fallen in love. _Sigh_. My _dearest_ brother Ron Weasley had cultivated in me hatred for the _only_ Potions Master in the whole of Hogwarts. How convenient

I kept thinking of dear Hermione, of how her bushy hair shined softly in the Hall during breakfast. I kept thinking of how she daintily nibbled her toast. I kept thinking of how her eyes flashed whenever Ron interrupted her conversation with Harry, so unlike the way Snape was glaring at me right now…

W_AIT!!! Snape was GLARING at ME!?!?! OMG! What was I going to do?_ I was panicking, my breath coming out in puffs. What did he want me to do? Oh yeah, explain the key ingredients in the Shrinking Potion. _How many were there? About five or six? Do you know what they are? Sorry, my brain isn't a Potions book._

"We are waiting for your answer, Ms Weasley. Would you care to enlighten us? Or would you like to explain why you had a such dreamy expression on your face instead of concentrating on this lesson?" _Drats. He knows._

"If you can't stop dreaming of Harry Potter, I will help you. Detention, Weasley. And I assumed that Potter was your brother's best friend."

_Assume, huh? Assume makes and ASS out of yoU and Me__. Wait, did you just say HARRY POTTER? _

Ok, at least it's better that way. I know Snape hates homosexual relationships. He totally failed Andrea and Sheryl because he caught them snogging in his classroom. That is what I call plain stupidity.

A Slytherin, Zac Blaise, stuck his tongue out me. "Hahaha, you Weasley love fame so much you're willing to sleep with it right?"

Argh! Honestly, could he get any lower? Considering who his brother was, yes.

Hermione! Why do people keep mistaking my love for you as love for Harry?

**Whose POV would you like next? I'm thinking of Hermione's again, because I like her. But you readers get the first choice. Who do you want?**


	3. Snuffles and Cho

**Author's Note: To all my lovely readers out there, sorry for the long wait. Have two more Exam papers left, but as I easily excel in literature and you can't exactly study comprehension, I have decided to post yet another chapter.**

**The events do not exactly follow the book religiously.**

**Thank you for all of you who put me on alerts and thank you all who have reviewed me: MrsJasperHale95, SLACT and harafeti. More chapters coming up! Please tell me if this chapter is too dull. I think the girls' POVs are funnier though...  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters. Once again, if I were J.K. Rowling, the title would not be Harry Potter because I am somehow biased towards male chracters.**

Harry's POV

Sirius had written back to me. Knowing my godfather, it was probably some cheesy letter on how to get the perfect girl. Padfoot had always had a reputation of being a womanizer, even while on the run. To ladies, it was hard to resist a scruffily stylish guy or a huge cuddly dog.

As for me, I was confident that I would get my perfect date in time. Cho looked rather promising. I planned to ask her when she was alone. It was not that I was embarrassed of rejection. I was afraid that I could not reveal my true feelings for her when others were around. It would be terrible. My sincerity was the one component that I wanted her to feel, so that our relationship would not feel superficial, like it was based on my fame alone.

Back in my dormitory, I opened the letter. Sirius's loopy hadwriting shone in my face. Literally. His words glowed golden. I smiled. He was using the Luminol Ink that I had given him shortly after winning the first challenge.

_Harry,_

_Glad to receive your latest letter. I must say, the Hungarian Horntail might make a mighty good guard dragon for me, though it would be too big to fit my flat. I'm just here watching muggle TV and making crank calls on my finger-phone to whoever I please. Thanks for teaching me how to use them. The poor muggles I called are convinced that their authorities have been reaching them._

I bit back laughter. I remembered reading about Sirius's exploits in the _Daily Prophet_. It made the front headlines: _Muggles Convinced Authorities Arresting Them For Breaking Unbreakable Vows_. Oh please, if you broke an Unbreakable Vow, you'd be dead by now. Of course, now Sirius had to move again. What a waste.

_On a more serious note, advice from the Dating Guru! Advice Number 1: Ask Cho Chang out immediately or risk losing her to other predators. That Diggory boy looks __sneaky; he might be in for the fun. I'd rather have Gryffindor Champion with Ravenclaw Beauty than Hufflepuff Champion Attacked by Jealous Gryffindor Rival. I once had the misfortune of getting rejected by a girl. I went out with Lily instead, and James never did forgive me…_

_Now, back to your previous question. What do Hungarian Horntails eat? Unfortunately, Snivellus Snape does not classify as dragon food. Even dragons deserve better than greasy gits._

_As usual, I can't tell you my whereabouts, but I guess you have already read the _Prophet_. All I can tell you is that there's some guy with big curly hair and yellow boots on the TV right now. Bye Harry!_

_Your Loving Godfather,_

_Snuffles_

Harry was howling with laughter at dragons deserving more than greasy gits. It was true. He wished the Horntail no harm to her stomach. Besides, she had eggs to hatch, even if they were to hatch into Hagrid's definition of cute.

_Maybe Sirius is right, I should ask Cho out. I'll write a letter back to Sirius first._

I wrote a letter and reread it several times, wondering whether it had just the right amount of normality in it.

_Snuffles_

_I couldn't agree more with you. Dragons are too endangered to risk feeding them Snape now. Asking Cho out would take a much longer time than expected, she never seems to be alone. And I guess Dad doesn't hold a grudge against you anymore. I mean, what was it you Marauders believed in? Share all secrets? Mum could be counted as one! Mad-Eye has started teaching us more advanced magic. It hurts because he insists on practical lessons. I wonder why he always picks me. Say hello to Buckbeak for me! Bye._

_Harry_

As I walked to the Owlery, I breathed in the parchment-filled air. The Weasley Twins had created a Parchment Bomb, much to the chagrin of Argus Filch. Not that I was complaining though.

Hedwig hooted softly as I brought her down, those huge eyes looking happily at me. I rubbed her head affectionately. Tying the letter to her waiting leg, I told her, "Give Snuffles my love ok? He's been feeling rather down. I mean, crank calling muggles? Not his style."

Hedwig hooted with understanding and took off, the swoosh of her wings a lovely sound. I wondered why everybody couldn't be like her. Oh yeah. Nobody molted or flew.

I turned around. My breath caught in my throat. _She_ was here. _Cho Chang_! My heart pumped furiously, my face getting warmer by the second. _Merlin's beard! Should I ask her out now?_

"Hello Harry."

"Oh, hello. WannagotodaYuleBallwifme?"

Cho stared at me as if I had been quoting Trelawney.

"Sorry. Wanna go to the Yule Ball with me?"

Her face turned bright pink and she stared at her shoes. They were sleek and highly-polished.

"Sorry, I've already promised Cedric."

I smiled at her. "That's ok. Maybe… next time?"

She nodded and rushed out of the Owlery. Cursing myself for not following Sirius's advice sooner, I felt a flare of anger towards Cedric. Sirius was right; I guess he was just a brainless pretty boy out for the perks only.

**Harry isn't exactly the most gracious loser. Then again, he's Harry. I'm open to suggestions on how to improve him.**


	4. Weird

**Author's Note: WHOA!!! Finally, Chap 4 is up. Sorry for the delay. I've got writers' block while writing Secretly In Love(apparently all the characters hate me now) and decided to concentrate more on my fictionpress account(the link is on my profile if you're interested) instead. Hope you enjoy this:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters. Once again, if I were J.K. Rowling, the title would not be Harry Potter because I am somehow biased towards male chracters.**

Luna's POV

Ginny seemed distracted lately. Naturally, I tried to cheer her up, but to no avail. The last time I told her that twirly-swirlies were in the air, she practically bawled.

"No, no, you're mistaken. Twirly-swirlies promote love, it's swirly-burlies you've gotta look out for."

That annoyed her. Greatly.

"Can you just zip it? You and your nonsense are nothing but trouble."

Ouch. Why do people never accept my theories that human beings are governed by the nature of those very things that only few can see? Muggles do it all the time; they believe in gods. They cannot see these gods, but they believe in them. So why can't my fellow wizards and witches believe in the likes of creatures controlling them? The Ministry of Magic must have brainwashed them. Yes.

Ok, enough of my brainwashing theory. Back to Ginny. I think that she was thinking about how Hermione, and the rest of the Gryffindor house, hated her so much for letting a Ravenclaw into the Gryffindor common room. And she probably blamed it on me, considering that I was supposed to be trying to help Ginny gain Hermione's love for her.

Oh wait, I have been too longwinded again. Ginny was currently running off, tears streaming down her pale freckled cheeks. I ran after her, desperately trying to catch up.

My fingers brushed against Ginny's damp face when I tried to stop her from running away from me. It was a small gesture, something that I felt only towards the end of the encounter. Still, Ginny felt it.

She slowed down.

"Ginny, you don't have to be upset. You can always patch up with Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindors. It's not the end of the world, at least not till the great Core Dragon comes out of the earth."

Ginny smiled weakly.

"You're weird, Luna."

My eyes went dreamy as the corners of my mouth lifted.

"Of course, I take pride in being weird."

The sound of Ginny's laughter was enough of a reward for me

"Ginny, did anyone tell you how lovely your laughter is?"

"Huh? You said something?"

I just kept smiling.

**Pls review:)**


	5. Rejection

**Author's Note: Chap 5!!! WHOA!!! In case you didn't know, I replaced the author's note with Chap 4: Weird. Hope you enjoy it:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters. Once again, if I were J.K. Rowling, the title would not be Harry Potter because I am somehow biased towards male chracters.**

Hermione's POV

Harry looked unhappy. Very unhappy. Casually, I leaned across Ron and patted his shoulder. Ron, as usual, gave me a scandalized look. But I had enough of his nonsense already.

"Hey Harry, you look upset. Are you alright?"

Harry looked startled, as if he had just woken up from.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Actually, no."

I glanced at him questioningly, while inside, I felt anger at whoever had made him upset. Lovely Harry was hurt.

"Yeah, Cho… Cho rejected me, for Cedric Diggory."

Harry pronounced Cedric's name with such vehemence that both Ron and I jumped. We looked at each other, similar looks of alarm and concern splashed across our faces. Harry never said anyone's name in this way, save Severus Snape. Not even Draco Malfoy could command such anger. Harry must like Cho Chang a lot.

"Harry, Cho chose Cedric not because she hates you, but because Cedric has qualities that appeal to her…"

"AND I DON'T HAVE THEM, WHICH MAKES ME INFERIOR!"

My hair has always been bushy. Always has and always will be. But that day, my hair stood straight. Very straight. That was how shocked and terrified I was.

"Harry… are you alright?"

"ALRIGHT? OF COURSE I'M ALRIGHT. I'VE JUST FOUND OUT THAT MY DREAM GIRL PREFERS MY ENEMY!"

For some reason, I felt angry at him. Didn't he know that I felt the same way about him? Why couldn't he see that?"

Harry started tearing huge chunks out of his toast, almost like how Sirius did when we brought him food last year at the Shrieking Shack. Except that this time, Harry was angrily wolfing down his food, not hungrily.

Wait, did Sirius know about his godson's rejection? I decided not to ask Harry. Standing up, I grabbed my bag. Harry barely acknowledged me; he was too busy pitying himself. Ron raised his brows much to my surprise. He was never much of a sensitive guy.

I shook my head, pointing at Harry. He nodded, and proceeded to stuff a large sausage into his mouth.

"Taf faffanfic, ri?"

Sausage bits flew out of Ron's mouth, while Harry looked on in disgust. I just prayed that Harry would not take out his anger on poor hapless Ron. Or maybe he would…

I went straight to the Owlery, during which I met Peeves and promptly sent him flying out of a window with a Banishing charm. Clearly, I was not in a mood to play games.

Using a scrap parchment, I wrote a letter to Sirius and managed to coax Hedwig down.

"Hedwig, this is for Sirius, ok?"

Hedwig tilted her head, hooted softly and took off. I stared after her snowy figure, wondering whether what I had just done was the right thing to do.

Dear Sirius,

Harry has been very upset recently. He had been rejected by his crush and is currently growling at everyone. I wonder whether you might like to come back to help him.

Love, Hermione

P.S. I love him so much. What should I do?

**Hermione acts against her better judgement. Will Sirius come back? What will the consequences be? Review to find out!(Yes, review) :)**


	6. Grim

**Author's Note: Argh!!! I have not updated for so long!!! So sorry. I've been very busy, with my competition and homework, what with a perpetual writer's block and focus on my FictionPress story Love You To Death(which is ending soon). I guess that I would not update slightly faster, seeing that the story's moving into a territory I'm more familiar with:D**

**This would not be a funny chapter…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I J.K. Rowling. If I did, the title would be changed to Hermione Granger, though it would sound less attractive…**

**Enjoy!**

_The black dog easily loped down the road. A young girl who happened to look his way gurgled curiously, as if it was her first time seeing a dog._

_The girl tried to run after the dog. Her mother was still __sleeping, unaware of the tragedy that would soon unfold._

_The young girl stumbled. The dog was growing smaller and smaller. It seemed that she would soon have to give up this race. Frowning slightly, she plopped her ample bottom on the sandy floor._

_All of a sudden, she felt cold. Very cold. The girl gave a strangled cry._

_Her mother turned around, face a mask of fear. She raised her wand and ran towards the girl. But she was too far away and her magic was too feeble and useless against the threat._

_The Dementor lowered his hood and the girl's face disappeared from view. __She barely screamed._

_Her mother stood there, disbelief and grief immobilizing her. The Dementor turned to her and started to glide towards her. The very last image she saw was so revolting that she wished to never be alive again…_

Hermione's POV

I flipped open the Daily Prophet. Scanning the front page, I saw virtually nothing interesting. There was an article on the upcoming Yule ball, mostly about what the champions (or Harry) would be wearing. It seemed like a relatively ordinary day. Until I saw the caption on page 6.

_MOTHER AND DAUGHTER DEAD AFTER GRIM SIGHTING_

I stared.

_Oh no…_

Frightened, I skimmed read through the passage.

_36 year old Alicia Krep was found dead along with her daughter, Trish, aged 3. Eye witness Kis Bisro reported that he saw a Grim running away from the scene._

_Said the 56 year old store keeper, Bisro said, "Aye, tha's a nastily frightful devil of a dog, bigs an' black and dirty, foam coming outta its ugly mouth. So I thought, ugly mutt was runnin' so fast, musta had done somethin' wrong. So I'd run towards the direction it'd com' fro' and fel' this chill seepin' through my old bones and I comes across the poor lassies…"_

_Ministry of Magic spokeswizard Alfred Diggory said, "There is nothing for the public to panic. This is an isolated case of a fatal Grim sighting. However, evidence has surfaced that this could be the work of the deranged escaped prisoner of Azkaban, Sirius Black. The Ministry has sent its best Aurors out to investigate. No need to panic."_

_However, Marty McWitch claims that it was not the work of a Grim but that of a Dementor._

"_I saw them eyes meself. Large, soulless, but clearly still alive. Darn Ministry's covering up the Dementor's switch."_

_We would just have to wait and see the outcome. Meanwhile, Divination and Herb stores have seen an increase in sales from paranoid folks. This might just prove to be a publicity ploy, albeit an illegal and unethical one._

My hands were shaking by the time I finished the article. _Sirius_. He had really decided to come back.

Ron looked at my face, concern etched onto his red eyebrows. He glanced at the paper.

"Merlin's Beard!"

His eyes were huge orbs, similar to that of those in the Divination room. He stared at me, fear carved into his face.

"Sirius…"

I shook my head.

_How could I have been so stupid? Sirius would obviously want to come back. Harry is his life now._

Now, all I needed to do was to undo this would-be tragedy, before Harry lost another of his relative.

**How did you like it? Please make my day and review! Thank you!**


	7. Come Quickly

**Author's Note: Here's another chap:D I tried to make it funny. But I seriously will never be voted as the most humourous. I'm just too into tragedy! AS scuh, I changed the info a bit. It's still humour (I've injected my own brand of humour, will not be following the book as closely now), but with a touch of tragedy. Yum!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I J.K. Rowling. If I did, the title would be changed to Hermione Granger, though it would sound less attractive…**

**Enjoy:D**

Hermione paced up and down her dormitory. She could not stop thinking about Sirius.

Just then, Ginny poked her head into the room.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"It's not your fault. You needed Sirius to get Harry back. You had no choice."

Hermione clenched her fists. What right did Ginny have to tell her whether it was her fault or not?

"You don't understand. I love Harry too much. If I had just let the matter cool for a while, he would have been fine, especially with the second task up ahead. But no, I had to drag Sirius into this. And now they know where he is. And people are dying because of that too. Do you seriously believe that those Dementors would have made the switch so early? They don't even know that _he's_ still alive. No, the Ministry sent them after Sirius. They are _hunting_ Sirius!"

Ginny fell silent, her head bowed low.

"It's not that, Hermione. It's not your letter that brought Sirius here."

Hermione stared at the red-headed girl.

"Then what? Harry wrote a tear-filled letter to Sirius? No way. Harry's too proud."

Ginny's shoulders started to shudder.

"He knew that the Ministry was getting closer to him for a long time. Those Dementors just proved him right."

Hermione stared at Ginny again.

"How'd…?"

"He told me. And I told him that Hogwarts was the safest place he could be in. Or he could stay in the Shrieking Shack or under the Whomping Willow."

"That doesn't…"

Ginny raised up her hands. She gazed mournfully into Hermione's eyes. They were such a beautiful deep chocolate brown. She ached to see her love reflected in them, but she now knew that it was impossible. Hermione loved Harry, and only Harry.

"We've been writing to each other regularly. I have some secrets of my own."

Hermione rubbed her hands against the younger girl's shoulder. Ginny shuddered in pleasure as she felt Hermione's hand.

Closing her eyes and breathing in deeply, she thought of how she would phrase her words.

Finally, Ginny opened her eyes. She looked straight into Hermione's eyes

"Remember that day I got Luna Lovegood into the commonroom?"

Hermione frowned slightly.

"Yeah. But what has it…?"

Ginny held up her hands once again. Hermione could get _so_ impatient.

"I wanted her to help me. But obviously it did not work. It only served to make you angry."

Like the fabled Gryffindor lion, the Gryffindor princess, protector of the commonroom, though Ginny grimly.

"What…?"

Ginny just gave Hermione a long-suffering look. Seriously, Hermione was such a smart person. Could she not have already guessed Ginny's ulterior motive?

"See, I…"

Ginny blushed and looked down immediately, unable to continue. Hermione grasped both the Weasley's shoulders and lifted her head.

"It's ok. I'll understand whatever you want to say."

Her voice was caring, tender. Ginny so wanted to cuddle into her, to stay in this bubble of paradise forever…

"I love you."

Shock flitted across Hermione's face. Then amusement. Then shock again as she comprehended what Ginny had just said.

"You…"

"I love you. Yeah. Ever since first year. You almost got killed by that awful Basilisk that _he_ made me release. After Harry got me out, I went to see you. And I…"

It felt much better now that she had gotten her feelings out.

She stole another glance at Hermione's face. Shock and disbelief were still scrawled all over her. A sudden feeling of sadness and loss overcame her. Hermione would never want to be her friend again, not with her being lesbian, not with her obsession on her.

But amazingly, Hermione chuckled.

"And all this while I keep thinking that you love Harry!"

She started laughing harder, clutching her sides.

Ginny puzzled over that comment for a while. How could Hermione think _that_ was funny?

Until she saw why it was so funny.

Most of the school thought that she loved Harry Potter, her savior. That was why they never batted an eyelid whenever she was near Hermione, whenever she stared reverently at Hermione. It was because Harry was always near Hermione. And they assumed that she was staring at Harry instead!

Hermione stared affectionately at Ginny.

"I'll always love you like a little sister. You are that precious to me. I love Harry too much, you know that. But you'll always be family to me."

Ginny smiled slightly, though her heart ached. Family. At least it was better than friend.

"Oh, and please don't get Luna to help again. She'll just buzz all that theories through my head and make me have other theories, aka how to rid Hogwarts of Lovegoods in future!"

Ginny started laughing with Hermione, another weight lifted. She felt more at peace. Hermione might never be hers, but at least she understood. And that was enough.

…

Ginny's POV

I've always know that they were donkeys.

Assume is making an ASS out of yoU and ME!

Such a lovely word. Such a huge implication. It makes me laugh just to think of that.

At least Hermione doesn't hate me. But we do need to figure out about Sirius. The sooner we get him into Hogwarts, the better. Dumbledore doesn't allow Dementors in Hogwarts. And he'll understand the need to help Sirius more than anybody else, other than Harry of course.

I sit beside the fire, awaiting Sirius' reply. Nobody knows of my conversations with him, not Hermione, not Ron, not even Harry. It had to be a secret, to protect us all. I've perfected my Memory Charm for the time when I have to act. It may not be as good as I want it to, but at least I can erase all those sensitive thoughts, destroy those thoughts. It's the least I can do, for Hermione, for Ron, for Harry. I owe them all something.

It is pass midnight. I'm still waiting for Sirius. Before long, I drift off. It was a dreamless sleep, just this short void of darkness.

Suddenly, I was snapped back to reality. The fire was still crackling merrily. I stared back into the fire. I thought I saw a head in the flames.

Just then, it reappeared again. Sirius' messy hair covered his gaunt face. He looked scared, constantly looking over his shoulders at some unknown person.

"I'm reaching. One more day."

I nodded.

"Be careful. You were in the Daily Prophet. Somebody spotted your dog form, mistook you for a Grim. Further convinced by bodies he found later on."

Sirius looked grim (pun not intended).

"They know. And now they are killing people in my wake."

I reached out, miming a stroke before his fiery cheeks.

"It's not your fault. It's the Ministry and the Dementors."

Sirius nodded.

Then he looked scared again.

"I've gotta go. Quick, hide!"

I stood there frozen.

"Go!"

I fled behind the chair, stealing a glance at Sirius, who was already gone.

When I was safely behind the chair, in an angle that somebody from the fireplace won't see, a sneaked a peek at the fire.

And got a shock.

A man's thin face rested in the place that Sirius' head previously was. The man's silky locks flowed down from his scalp onto the smoldering logs. He appeared to be staring straight at me, even though he could not see me.

Any good feeling I had had already evaporated.

_Please let Sirius come quickly._

**Hope you found it nice:D Please review!**


	8. Author's Note

**Hey!**

**Apologies to my ever-suffering readers. Decided to rewrite this story. I realised that they were not going in the direction I wanted them to go.**

**The story will basically have the same shape, but will be shorter and more tightly packed, without any side story. The side story of Sirius will become an entirely new story altogether.**

**Thank you for your patience! I promise that the new stories will be better. However, they'll be slightly slower coming out, considering that I'm under computer restriction time and this is my O Level year.**

**Cheers!**

**felixlee14 **


End file.
